


The Password

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: Kitty Bellies: Tyler and Josh being soft bois [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Blue Haired Josh Dun, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Short & Sweet, True Love, Van - Freeform, tooth-rotting hopeless romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh wants to know Tyler's WiFi password. This proves to be more difficult than he expects. Tyler has his reasons why he’s hesitant to share.





	The Password

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fluffy homage to my favorite bois. To start the weekend right.  
> A DISGUSTINGLY sweet ending awaits this one.
> 
> I’ve decided to make a series and include all the stories I’ve written so far as well where I let the bois be their soft selves. These stories can be read in any order since the main theme is cotton candy fluffiness.

Tyler watches Josh.  
He’s always watching. He thinks he’s good at hiding it but he isn’t. He might as well stand in front of the drummer with a palm frond in front of his face.  
  
Josh catches him. Tyler isn’t aware. He assumes his ninja skills haven’t betrayed him yet, but the boy isn’t blind. To be honest, he’s intrigued. Josh wonders. In moments when he retreats into the quiet place in his mind, he wonders _why_ he’s so much the focus of his bandmate’s attention.  
Is it best friend affection? Or is there something more?  
  
If there _were_ something more… just for argument’s sake, well… Josh would be okay with it.  
He’s been okay with it for quite a while now. _Every_ part of him.  
His brain has been okay with it, conjuring up Tyler dreams as fluffy as month-old kittens.  
His dick has been okay with it when those dreams run steamy and Josh wakes up with Tyler’s name lodged behind his teeth… and hot stickiness all over his thigh.  
His heart has been okay with it. Why else would it tighten beneath his ribs every time Tyler enters a room and smiles at him?  
  
The singer inclines his head, keeping the corner of his eye trained on Josh.  
Joshua isn’t looking. He sits on the couch, legs folded neatly under him, looking all soft and warm in his hoodie, snuggable like a freshly dried towel.  
  
Josh fiddles with his phone and Tyler imagines melting into a puddle of desire at his feet.  
He’s so tiny, Tyler thinks. And so frickin’ beautiful.  
Tyler wishes he could keep Josh in his pocket. Take him out and cuddle with him when he feels sad or anxious. (Which is often).  
That’s what you do when you find an anchor, right? Want to keep it near?  
Always. Forever.  
  
“Ty?”  
Tyler straightens. “Yeah?”  
“What’s your WiFi code? I need to download something and don’t want to waste data.”  
Tyler swallows hard and squares his narrow shoulders. _Oh frick._  
“I… I don’t think the WiFi is working.” His voice comes out deliberately casual. His brown head swivels so he doesn’t have to lie to Josh’s face.  
Josh’s brow wrinkles, his confusion staring back at him from the screen. “You’ve got full bars. It’s working.”  
  
Tyler drags a long breath as if it were a river. He spins around.  
“Um, are you sure? It wasn’t working this morning.”  
Josh tilts his head, two powder-blue tufts peeking from underneath his grey beanie. Tyler bites into his ruby lip, hands falling limp at his sides.  
_Powder puff blue and… I love you._  
  
“Ty? Is there some reason you don’t want to give me the password?”  
  
_Is there some reason?_  
_Yes. Jesus Cripes, YES!_  
  
-  
  
Tyler’s tired eyes dart into the rearview. The dark circles are worse than usual. It’s his turn to drive the van but his head has been dropping, eyelids heavy. He needs to stop and sleep.  
Josh was so tired he put down the seats and crawled into his sleeping bag an hour ago. Burrowed in like a bunny, he lies on his side with his legs bent against his chest. Lightly snoring.  
  
Tyler can barely make out the unruly ruffs of cobalt hair capping the cocoon.  
He swallows hard, pushing down the overwhelming urge to reach out and card them.  
He wills it. Down. As far as it will go.  
Not far enough. A fire sparks in his belly and his sex twitches.  
_Crap._  
  
This has been happening with increasing frequency. Tyler has feelings for Josh. Jesus, all sorts of feelings. He just doesn’t know what to do about it.  
He’s not gay. He’s not supposed to be gay. Tyler is pretty sure he’s gay. For Josh.  
  
The van pulls into the next rest stop. Tyler parks it at the far end of the space. Far from the bathrooms. Far from prying eyes.  
For now it doesn’t matter, no one else is there.  
  
When he’s comfortably in his own sleeping bag and realizes he hasn’t woken Josh, he sighs unevenly.  
Tyler doesn’t zip it up all the way. He leaves it gaping from his knees upward.  
Scooting as close as he can get without actually touching him, Tyler’s gaze rivets on Josh’s peaceful face.  
A small glimmer from Josh’s nose ring catches his attention. Unblinking, Tyler stares down at the pouty lower lip just inches from his.  
  
The tension below pulls at his underwear. Tyler‘s lids lower, and a strong shiver creeps through his aching body. It’s exhaustion… and arousal.  
  
Tyler is too far gone. Inhibitions are lost.  
A hand reaches his cock, a thumb hooks in to pull down the cotton.  
Josh’s scent fills his nostrils, and from behind tightly shut eyes starts the show.  
  
It’s a Josh Dun reel. Tyler’s personal Viewmaster of shame.  
  
Click. Josh getting out of the shower. _Tyler rubs the slit, spreading the pre-cum._  
Click. Josh shirtless as he plays drums. _Tyler tugs the foreskin back, squeezing hard when he gets to the base._  
Click. Josh bending over to load the amps in the van. _Tyler passes his palm over the bottom half of his shaft, picking up speed._  
Click. Josh stretching, his shirt riding up revealing a sliver of freckled skin exposing the start of a treasure trail.     _Tyler jerks himself in a disjointed pace. Lights flicker from somewhere, they’re blue… blue like Joshie’s hair and…_  
Click. Josh’s tongue trapped on his lower teeth              Josh’s tongue trapped on his lower teeth  
OH GOD JOSH’S TONGUE TRAPPED ON HIS LOWER TEETH  
  
Tyler’s hand stops mid-stroke. The inside of his t-shirt warms with musky release.  
The singer gasps in sweet agony, a drop of saliva falling from his lips.

-

“Tyler?” Josh stands and steps directly in front of him.  
“Ty? Is there some reason you don’t want to give me the password?” he murmurs.  
  
Tyler memorizes the v to Josh’s upper lip. A spurt of hungry desire spirals through him.  
  
“I can tell you the password, Josh,” Tyler says with a concerning calm. His gaze rises and falls, throbbing lips slightly ajar.  
  
Tyler runs his tongue over his burning rosette and Josh mirrors.  
  
“What is it, Ty?” He's no longer asking about the password.   
Josh reads him, a slow slide of his eyes from pert mouth to the chocolate orbs framed by those ridiculously thick lashes.     
  
Heart thundering, Tyler confesses. “The password is TylerDun88.”  
  
Josh closes his eyes, summons a deep breath, holds it in. He opens them again.  
Tyler is glued in his place so Josh does it, decides it’s time. He advances until he’s a hair’s breadth from his best friend’s tiny, upturned nose.  
  
“I love you, too Tyler,” Josh breathes.  
  
Tyler doesn’t have time to even inhale. Josh angles in, thirsty swollen pout descending to meet his.  
Their downy lips touch, whisper-light. It’s a gentle, drugging kiss. Lingering.  
  
Tyler pulls away, glossy-eyed. A palm clasps Josh’s flushed cheek. “How long have you known, Jishwa?”  
There’s a warm glow to his handsome face. Relief and satisfaction. Redwood eyes crinkle.   
“Since the day I met you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for your support.


End file.
